monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Order/@comment-26377206-20150507111812
Okay, I want to write about the last message of a human to the world. PD: Sorry for my english..... 450 A.DL We lost the war. We're finished. My last wish is that my journal is read by all those ignorant people who forgot their origins. The closest that a human will exist will be those henchmen called incubus. Let's go slowly, rises to power a new demon lord named Lillith. Change all monsters making their bloodlust transform to sex. Humans do not adapt to these changes and continue to see these new monsters (later called mamonos) as the same spawn as always. But that was our mistake, our crusades ever emerged victorious and our heroes and generals or were kidnapped and betrayed us. And it got worse. ---100 years later the humans already knew about what is a mamonos and even some of there species. Some were happy that those monsters that attacked us at night, killed our children and painted red our walls, which lurked in the woods killing for pleasure. But I said. "How could we be so ignorant and not see the gravity of the situation!?" In those dark eras, we survived for thousands of years, even when the deities let the mortals go their own way and disappeared. The human can be treacherous, envious, proud, cowardly, frail, but they will never succumb, but that was what we would think... Now we've seen our Zipangu neighbors opened their doors to these monstrosities. ---200 years and humanity is only 70% of what it was. These monsters dont want to kill us, they want our extincion! They come with their claws and fangs to take the son of the old farmer who lost his wife a few years ago and lives with his firstborn and youngest daughter, these beasts take the son against his will leaving his sister and father desolate in a farm that because of his age he cant work alone and suffers with the passage of time, for that later his daughter was turned into one of those monsters that he hated, impossible to lift his hand against his daughter, he enclose her and leaves, making starv the poor creature. The old flees before this happens and gradually fatigue, hunger, age, and disease, make him become unconscious. But he does not die, he is saved by one of those hellish creatures with bovine appearance. Her touch is soft, with a loving smile, and beautiful body. But none of this was enough to save the old man from all the rage and hate, and bite his tongue, but before drowning he spit and curse this innocent and ignorant creature. Gradually humans have seen no future, dreams, or/and aspirations. No matter what you want to be or do, these monsters invade our lives and the blacksmith forge stopped, the bard stopped singing, and the cook stopped cooking... And all because they were kidnapped! Some accepted with open arms this new change but those who were not willing to let their aspirations ends, were either taken by force or corrupted with spells and charms so that he stop being that guy with ambitions and dreams and become a sex doll . ---300 years and the Order not only has to deal with traitors and deserters, the infernal forces now outnumber us so that neither the guerrillas are effective, we can only infiltrate the corrupt villages near our border and pass them through the fire to reduce its growth. But it did not end there. Humans came from other times, planets, dimensions and all of them supporting all those monsters and forgetting its origins. Things got worse when one of the daughters of Lilith presentes herself to the headquarters of the Order as if it was her home. This creature wanted to negotiate our surrender, in his last breath the Order would respond only to two conditions: - That none of these creatures would never cross the border. - That mamono would be capable of having human offspring. Then the Order would drop the weapons and would cease to exist. The news was well taken by many, there was a truce in which the monsters did not go to the border, nor would go for villages and cities within our territory and we wouldnt raise to arms. All while the Demon Lord was playing God ... ---400 years, we do not know if the demon lord spends more time in bed with the traitor of Mankind or looking for a solution, but things is that there are no longer human children running through the streets of Zipangu and we have closed some years ago the trade routes because of disappearances. There is only 35% of what was humanity (not counting those minions incubus). And Many monsters ignore the truce and come to kidnap our citizens. This is a Caos and no one can stop it. Before closing this, I want to wish the best of beds to all our partners and to live a very comfortable life without regrets. I will be in a very comfortable in a bed 6 feet underground. Thanks. And also thanks to all those adventurers from other worlds to forget to lend a hand when another human being needs help, at least you could get a bitch in your world and not get one in ours. And finally, "Never the human race in any continent, planet, dimension was extinguished in a manner as absurd as in a bed" R.I.P.